Fushigi Yuugi Cereal Commercials
by Kenshin's Girl
Summary: I have taken classic cereal commercials and used the characters of FY to play them out. A must-read for anyone with a sence of humor (or anyone that likes Froot Loops, Apple Jacks, Fruity Pebbles and more!!!)


Hey, it's me Kelly

Hey, it's me Kelly!!! This is going to be pretty short, but it's just for humor, so don't let it bother you.I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, or any of the cereal that I'm using! Anywayz, on with the commercial!!!

Fushigi Yuugi Cereal Commercials

Fruity Pebbles

"Yum!" Tamahome says as he shoves Fruity Pebbles in his mouth, munching loudly, and goes to get another spoonful of his delicious Pebbles.The spoon scrapes the bottom of the bowl as Tamahome realizes he ate them all."Miaka, my love!!!"Tamahome calls towards the kitchen in a singsong voice.

Miaka smiles and walks towards the love of her life, wondering what he could possibly want this early in the morning."Yes dear?"She asks.

"Will you get me more Fruity Pebbles?"

"Of course," Miaka grinned."Where are they?"

"Their in the second cupboard. Thank you!"

"No, thank you..." Miaka smiled evilly, Tamahome unnoticing, in completely glee from the thought of more Pebbles.Miaka steps in the kitchen and glances at the real, unconscious Miaka on the floor.The imposter Miaka grabbs the Pebbles and strolls over to Tamahome.

"You want this?" she asks.

"Yes please!"Tamahome smiles, raising his bowl, only to have Miaka throw it back at him, hitting him in the already brain damaged head.

"M-miaka," Tamahome stuttered rubbing his head."You just ruined my last 100 brain cells!"

Miaka held the box up to her body and said in a rather high pitched voice, "Your Fruity Pebbles are finally mine...no da!!!" 

"Chichiri??? My Pebbles!!!" Tamahome yelled.

In a magical instant Chichiri transformed back into his normal appearance."They're finally mine, no da!"

Tamahome pounced Chichiri and knocked him to the ground, in that time knocking the box from his grasp.Tamahome reached with all him might and could feel the smooth cardboard on the tips of his fingers.Chichiri made the box appear in his hands, and smiled. 

Tamahome wiped the smiled of Chichiri's fox-like face in an instant with his right hand coming in contact with his left cheek, knocking the monk over.

"That hurt, no da!" he whined, rubbing his face gingerly as Tamahome snatched up his box of beloved cereal.

"Post Fruity Pebbles, part of this complete breakfast," Tamahome starts, immediately being squashed by a giant rock.

Spitting out a bloody tooth, Chichiri holds up his thumb, winks and grabs squished Tamahome's Pebbles and disappears with them in a cloud of smoke. 

Nut 'N Honey

"Suboshi!" Amiboshi cries as he runs to his twin brother sitting at the breakfast table, crunching away on cereal."Hey, what are you eating, brother?"he asked, feeling a little hungry himself.

"NutNHoney," Suboshi muttered through a mouthful of cereal.

"It's pretty obvious that you're eating something," the older of the twins pointed out."What is it?"

"NutNHoney," Suboshi said, a little bit louder than last time.

"Why are you calling me honey?" Amiboshi asks slightly blushing."You're my brother!Now, just tell me what your eating."

"NUTNHONEY" Suboshi said very loudly, articulating his words so his brother can understand.

"Just tell me what your eating and you won't HAVE TO YELL!!!" Amiboshi yells back, becoming angry.

"Shut up," Suboshi says punching himself and knocking Amiboshi to the ground.Glaring at his younger brother Amiboshi pokes himself in the eye, causing his twin to grimace in pain.

Suboshi, still holding his injured eye, lifts his right foot off the ground and slams it into his left.Amiboshi falls one the ground once more, but quickly crawls to the table and grabs and fork and shoves it into his arm, leaving Suboshi with the same pain he felt.

"You want to be that way," Suboshi asks challenging his brother.Accepting the challenge Amiboshi twists the fork in his arm, causing tears to flow from his face.

Enraged, Suboshi plunges his face into his cereal, and proceeds to drown himself in milk.Amiboshi feels the burn from the lack of air in his lungs, feels the cold milk running down his throat, and can even taste the cereal in his mouth.Running to his brother he pulls him out of the bowl.Suboshi has flakes of corn and nut clusters stuck to his face and glares at his brother.

"Yum!" Amiboshi exclaims."Nut 'N Honey!Why didn't you say so in the first place?" 

Trix

Miboshi enters the Suzaku Seishi's breakfast room, only to find Tama-neko standing on a table covered by cereal bowls. Tama-neko, being a really smart cat is pouring milk into a bowl.Silently Miboshi floats to the table and peers over Tama-neko's shoulders and sees the cat is getting ready to eat a whole bowl of Trix.

Miboshi shakes his head and takes the bowl away from Tama-neko."Silly kitty, Trix are for kids!"Miboshi starts to eat the cereal for himself, crunching loudly on the sugary corn puffs.

_No problem, _Tama-neko thinks to himself._I'm a master of disguise, I'll just dress myself up to look like Miaka… and I'll…_Tama-neko looks back at Miboshi, who is now scooping up the cereal with his hands with milk dripping down his chin, making all kinds of slurping noises._After seeing that…I have just lost my appetite._With that, he runs in the other direction, forgetting all about the freaky-baby thing that ate his cereal.__

_ _

Froot Loops

"Hey Uncle Hotohori!" The three Suzaku warriors chirped as Hotohori landed in the nest with them.

"What's for breakfast Uncle Hotohori?" Chiriko asked politely.

"Yeah, what the hell's for breakfast?" Tasuki asked angrily, patting his hungry stomach.

"Uncle Hotohori?What's for breakfast?"Nuriko asked delicately, winking at Hotohori.

"Uhh…for breakfast?"Hotohori asked worried, not wanting to upset Tasuki, and not wanted to turn Nuriko on.Nuriko always said he was cute when he was worried.Making something up as quickly as he could he pointed towards the sun and yelled boldly, "Just follow your nose!"

Three of the four warriors quickly jumped out of the nest, high in the tree and fell to the ground as quickly as they had jumped.Chiriko was the only one left in the nest."Are you alright down there?"He asked, worried for his fellow warriors and his Uncle Hotohori.

"You know," Chiriko began, "it's not like we're toucans!We can't fly!"

Nuriko lifted himself off the ground only to realize a bowl was stuck to his face.Pulling it off he threw himself at Hotohori, whose face was also covered by a bowl.

"Uncle Hotohori!You were right!We followed our noses and we found breakfast!"

They all laughed merrily except for Tasuki, who was still sprawled out on the ground, unconscious, face down in Froot Loops."…part of a complete breakfast…" he grumbled.

Apple Jacks

Soi and Tomo sat on the steps of their house, they had just had a busy day of playing with their dog Ashitare, and running through the sprinkler in their front yard.They decided to eat Apple Jacks for supper, because they loved them so much.Halfway through their second bowl, Nakago pulls into the driveway, driving his BFI trash truck.

He opens the door and notices them sitting on the porch.Curious, he walks over to them and pats them on the head."Were you good for Lady Yui today."Both nod their heads, still eating."What's that?" Nakago asks.

"Apple Jacks!" Soi answers through a mouthful of cereal.

"But they don't taste like apple!"Nakago exclaims, eyeing the two warriors on the steps.

"Kekekekekekeke…" Tomo laughs."What's your point?"

"I was just wondering why you liked them…"

"We eat what we like!" Soi exclaims putting he bowl down.

Nakago notices Soi and Tomo checking him up and down.Knowing Soi's feelings for him, and knowing Tomo's lust for anything male, Nakago thought _I better get outta here!!!_With that he ran as far as his legs could take him. 

Corn Pops

_Oh no!I think I got here too late!_Yui pouted as she stood in line at the school's cafeteria.She glanced over Tasuki's shoulder and noticed that there were only 5 boxes of Corn Pops left.She looked and saw standing in front her were 5 people.Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Amiboshi, and Tasuki.She knew all these people very well, and knew all of them would want Corn Pops too.

Getting out of line, she turned to the 5 men standing in front of her and cleared her throat to get their attention.They looked at her and she spoke,"I think the 'I'm Falling In Love With Miaka Club' meets today in room 402."

All 5 men ran out of the lunch line desperate to get into the room were the bogus meeting was going to take place.Yui ordered her cereal and sat down at a table._I gotta have my Pops, _she thought as she heard Hotohori scream,"I didn't know this was the 'I Want to be Loved by Tomo Club'!!!!"

Oh well, that's all I feel like doing.I hope you enjoyed!I thing the Froot Loop one was my favorite.I don't know I like the image of Hotohori being Toucan Sam!::sighs::Please review and tell me what you think!!!! Until next time!

Kenshin's Girl


End file.
